1. Technical Field
The invention relates to wheeled load dollies for supporting and moving a plurality of containers and in particular, trash boxes for recyclable materials. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such a load dolly having a plurality of shelves, each of which is sized and adapted to hold a recycle box in a protective manner for ease of storage and transportation.
2. Background Information
Many municipalities supply the homeowner with recycle boxes, each of which is adapted to contain a certain type of material such as bottles in one box, plastic articles in another box, paper in a third box, etc. These boxes are usually kept at the occupant's house and when filled, are placed curbside on a selected day or days of the week for pickup by the sanitation workers.
Various types of dollies have been developed having various support means thereon for handling and transporting various loads from one location to the other. However, many of such dollies are relatively heavy, expensive, and not suitable for the recycle boxes and paper products.